My Stalker
by Vangrul
Summary: Based On Knoll's and Lute's support. Lute constantly stalks Knoll wanting to fight him to prove she's the most powerful magic user while Knoll just wants to be left alone. So she stalks him until he fights back. Complete but content will be added in.
1. Chapter 1

_((I was bored and was playing TSS and when using the character Knoll I seen that he was able to support with Lute. Well I look at their support an found their relationship well different so I choose to use their supports as a basis for this fanfic, I didn't care if the story was funny was written as I'm not a comedian but I'm good at adaptation so I'm hoping to make this story as close to the support as I could.))_

**My Conceded Stalker**

Well the "new" Druid Knoll was sitting down at the base of a apple tree reading "History of the Dark Arts Vol.7" He had worked out a deal with Forde to sketch a picture of him so long as he wasn't annoyed by any others. And thus head was posed back resting on the tree, with on leg extending while the other was close to him.

He also had to take down his hood letting his purple hair come down in spikes onto his chest and shoulders. Its was a fair enough compromise as he finally made it to chapter 11: section 3: Naglfar.

It was surprising that the ability was the only reason why he tested himself, and risked his life to become promoted to a Druid; only to find out that he could use the ability as a Shaman.

Laughing softly while trying not to mess up his composer for the image, Knoll continued to read the book before looked down to see a shadow fly over the book, before disappearing.

Looking up he seen the female Mage Knight Lute. Even since she became a Mage Knight after the battle at Jehenna she'd been riding around on her darn horse; and been watching Knoll who was promoted just a battle earlier.

"…" She just watched him with blank expressions of anger and madness in her eyes.

"..Er hello?" Knoll question closing his book as he looked up to see her smiling as if delighted with his confusion.

"…" Quite again as she rubbed her face on her chestnut coated horses fur as her pupils were dialated while she was watching Knoll.

"Who you please mind not doing that?" Knoll asked coolly as he reopened the book.

"And stop stalking me?" He added as he looked at the strange girl.

"So you noticed me did you?" She asked Knoll accusingly as he eyed her strangely.

"Well your so obvious and been do it for some couple of days? I've been followed before but you take it to the extreme. What do you want from me." Knoll asked as he received a death glare as if he insulted her.

"Aiee" Lute screamed as she chanted a bolting spell that almost hit Knoll but hit his book that set it ablaze. Luckily Knoll rolled out the way leaving behind the very expensive item.

"Hey why would you do that? That costs a lot of gold to purchase! Are you crazy or something?" Knoll asked questioning the girls sanity as she snapped her fingers in frustration.

"So you dodged my attack, I knew you would be a dangerous foe. You won't evade my attack again." Lute spoke lowly and darkly as she chanted ElFire just nearly Burning Knoll.

Lucky that he used his clocks arms to take the brunt of the damage as he patted out the fires that formed on his garment.

"Cease these attacks now or else." Knolled responded angrily as he used Eclipse to throw Lute of balance and to show he wasn't in the mood to play mind games, mainlywith her now especially in her current state of mind. Erika wouldn't want him attack or killing any of her companions, and he was still a supporter of Grado; even though he was traveling with her.

"You did it again, no one ever dodged my attacks twice in a row and they weren't basic skills. This isn't good stranger, you'll wish you were hit." Lute muttered coldly as she readjusted herself upon her reigns as if the attack was nothing.

In truth Knoll didn't want to use a powerful spell because it would do extra damage against a mage.

"What are you going…" Knoll started before he fled seeing the girl becoming so crazed to the point of her trying to out cast him but attempting Alacalibur.

"You flee fast too I will find you." Lute yelled as she marched past the hiding Knoll.

"What was that?" Forde asked as he brought the sketch of Knoll towards him.

"I don't know, all I know is that the woman is crazy. How do you deal with it?" Knoll asked Forde who was the only one not disturbed as Arthur and Joshua stopped to stare.

"Well luckily I have a steed to flee on and I'm no magic user so she isn't threatened by me yet." Forde answered before leaving Knoll dumbfounded.

Night was setting in and everyone needed their sleep and he was the last one to arrive.

"Sorry but the only available tent left is with Lute or with Marisa, and I'm not even brave enough to face that challenge my friend." Kent explained as Knoll headed for Lute direction hoping she would be sleep so he could get some shut eye.

Finding her sleeping peacefully was easy as Knoll was able to lye next to her without her waking.

"I don't want to live to see the mourning." Knoll groaned as he rested his head to go to sleep.

* * *

Added Content

* * *

Rolling around Knoll found out trying to sleep wasn't easy.

For one the ground wasn't soft but rather hard even when sleeping. The ground was not evenly level but rough and jarred. You could literally feel the rises and depressions through your body as you layed on the could floor.

Knoll's back also was aching from the surface which also had a habit of pricking the skin with jagged rocks.

Slowly rising to get out the tent Knoll felt Lute wrap her arm around his right.

Not to mention the fact that she was mumbling random words like "That's mine", "you dare challenge me" and "I see you snuck up on me" All made Knoll believe Lute had woke.

His body was starting to sweat from trying to sleep with the cloak on. He had to somehow have her let him go so he could take it off.

If she felt him pespiring then she'd more then likely come up with an idea that he tried to sleep with her. Well he actually was trying to but not in the sense she'd tried to make it out to be.

Using a spell called Lūnaforma QUITELY Knoll managed to make Lute grab a false non existing arm. The spell basically used the moons ray to create an object in temporarily solid form.

Once he exited the tent Knoll preceeded to wipe himself clean with his robes arm.

Looking to still see the scorch marks left on it from earlier Knoll wasn't willing to go back into the tent.

"Hey kid!" An mercenary called to Knoll.

He had green hair and something on his nose, maybe an bandade on his nose it was too dark to see. Knoll believed his name was Gerik or something like that.

"…" Knoll remained quite thinking the man would go away. He clearly didn't have time to deal with someone who could confuse him with a kid. There was another person who dressed similar to him.

It was the kid, what's his name, Ewan? Knoll knew that he was currently training as a shaman and followed the routine by dressing up similar to him.

The kid in his mind was just simple, he wore the robes of Grado's mages not normal shaman robes and yet the boy tried to dress like him.

Samel or what ever his name was, tried to persuade him that it was flattery but Knoll knew the boy was too simple to even know how to dress like a shaman let alone be one.

It was a bit jugdemental but he learned from Drigel the Arch Bishop of the Shaman counsel that you should never do anything that can lead someone to believe your from a faction that you have no relation to.

Well back to this man, after waiting maybe three minutes Gerik just walked over to Knoll.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else, well you may be able to help." The man said with Knoll just drifting off.

"Yes, what is it?" Knoll asked lowly but with a bit of intrest seeing as he needed help, that brute strength probably couldn't help.

"I know the one thing that we mercenaries and Shamans have in common is to learn something and profit from it correct?" Gerik asked as Knoll nodded his head starting to listen.

"Well we're headed near Grado's territory. On the way well past Vijen an abolished city. There are rumors of ancient treasures, tomes and other things over there. The only problem is that I went past there and its guarded by enemies." Gerik said as Knoll looked up to look directly in his face.

"We don't tell the others, we split the treasure even, I get the Tomes, Books, scrolls and some money while you'll take the valuables, weapons of gold and silver, and other treasures? That way we profit greatly and still gain experience?" Knoll summarized in a question form as he seen Gerik nod except he stopped.

"I'm taking the dancer with us, you seen her but I doubt you cared to get her name." Gerik explain as Knoll just shrugged.

"She'll get some of your cut along with mine but in exchange she'll help us with he abilities that your familiar with seeing as they saved you before. Feel free to bring only one more person." Gerik said lowly as Knoll cleared his throat.

"I'll see if I can get a healer but if not then we just leave at dawn." Knoll added as he took off his robe to finish wiping himself down as he savored the feel of the cool air at higher then normal altitudes.

"Then I'll explain that to her and it'll benefit us all." Gerik explained as he reached over to shake Knolls hand.

Not inclined on physical contact he really didn't want to; but if it was a sign of loyalty from a mercenary then he'd do so as he shook hands with the man.

Waiting a few minutes before he went into the tent Knoll stopped to think on what he'd do if he survived to morning.

He'd wake early around the time he could see no sun but the moon leaving.

It was wise he ask Natasha over the male healer as he didn't want to hear someones life story on why he shouldn't do it.

He woke her up and told her to meet him in three hours at the top of the cliff before leaving without an answer.

It wasn't him to do such things but then again being sleep deprived brought out the weirdest things in people.

He had pondered all this as he laid back down on the floor next to Lute. He wasn't afraid of her but he kept having the feeling that something was going to happen to him tomorrow between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Added Content**

Waking up to dawn was surprisingly funny seeing as he never normally sleep. Knoll would usually stay up for days researching Tomes in Grado's libraries trying to figure out things from Spells, to Alchemy to Necromancy.

Looking out his tent before walking out he spotted Natasha looking at him shivering from the cold air. He never noticed until recently but her robes were a lot thinner then they appeared and must have cause her to have less protection then most people when attacked.

"Natasha are you ready to make leave?" Knoll asked as she nodded before they walked over towards the cliff top.

Gerik was already their with the Dancing Gipsy. It was derogatory to call her such but he didn't know what her name was besides it starting with a T and ending with S or Y.

"So are you ready to leave or do you need to look one last time." The lady asked as Knoll drifted off answering as an informal no.

Getting their to the City of Vijin wasn't hard but escaping was. Knoll didn't know a seal was cast on the area so when he attempted to finish of some type of zombie the seal activated. It didn't stop his magic but instead amplified it to dangerous levels causing the Zombie to implode but also destroy the foundation holding up the lower level of a storage room.

The group of four made it out the area but they were surrounded by ghouls and could barely move from being loaded with items. The items were worths tens of thousands of gold and without a carrage they could carry everything.

"Can't you levitate everything and teleport us somewhere Gerik asked stupidly not understanding the fundamentals of magic."

"I'm a Druid not a magician? Even if I could move us to some random spot I can't move more then I could carry because I'd over tax myself and then there are to many of you and how fast I can move in doing so?" Knoll yelled angrily.

"Then what can you do besides destroy things?" Gerik asked as he used a silver sword to cut down an incoming flying eyeball like enemy.

"This!" Knoll answered summoning a trio of Puppets then after letting the Gipsy heal his fatigue attacking with an Eclipes spell destrying a good portion of the oncoming army.

"Ok that's how we got here in the first place." Gerik commented not in awe in display of Knolls spell ability.

"Then do something." Knoll said as he seen Garik move forward to kill another zombie.

"Let us just leave since they probably are defending what is theirs?" Natasha suggested as Knoll and Gerik both said no.

"How about leaving behind this excess stuff and leaving with this?" The Gipsy suggested as Gerik and Knoll agreed as they all fleed.

Rolling over to wake up wasn't the most comfortable thing nor was it the best. Instincts kicking in as Knoll felt his body press against something Knoll self-preservation skill was to flee once more.

He was no coward but the last thing he wanted to do was wake up to a crazy woman. It was far worse then he thought he didn't wake up to a crazed mage he woke to a crazed Swordsmen.

Apparently Kent the tactician that Erika hired for an mission didn't want to sleep with the beautiful yet deadly Marisa so instead he lied giving Knoll the wrong directions just so he would be safer with Lute.

Thinking that he could leave Knoll turned to leave coolly but was instantly grabbed by the woman.

She jacked him up believing him to trying to rape her and threatened to cut off his genitalia but never went on through as Garik luckily came by to stop her just as Knoll was ready to knock her unconscious with a spell.

Stopping as Knoll was back to reading this time a Book entitled "Light VS Dark the Misconception" Lute strolled by reminding him of their last encounter and with him learning her name he was also advised to befriend her.

"So you must be…" Knoll began before he was ignored then cut off.

"You must be Knoll. I have been researching you and I will find you Achilles' heel sooner or later." Lute said dementedly as her hair fell past her face as she leaned towards him on her horse.

"…OK. Why would you want to do that? Aren't we allies?" Knoll asked trying to calm her as he was well aware of her unusual and unpredictable behavior.

"Because THERE IS NO ONE BETTER THEN ME." Lute responded darkly before adding. "Ok" for good measure.

"I'm sorry?" Knoll said challenging soon regretting his tone as he knew everything was heading down hill.

"I said there's no one better than me. And if there is, I have to stop him. I can't have you threatening my natural superiority here." Lute responded lowly and rather softly as Knoll was surprised by her multiple persona's.

"I'm threatening you're..." Knoll said as he was yet again cut off.

"I've seen you. You use magic, and that makes you competition. And you use dark magic, which makes you the enemy of light." Lute said reminding him exactly of what Forde meant when he said he wasn't a threat since he didn't use magic.

"That is a common misconception, actually, about dark mages; and besides, we're allies here." Knoll pleaded going back to trying to be a friend to calm the bi-polar woman down.

"No, not until we make it clear who is superior." Lute demanded.

"Oh, fine..." Knoll said grudgingly agreeing.

"What, you think you're better than me?" Lute challenged confusing Knoll again.

"I never said that! Look, we're on the same side here. Does it matter? Who's better?" Knoll pleaded once more getting tired of being nice.

"Matter! Of course it matters! How could you possibly think it doesn't? Personally, I think I'm clearly superior to you. Don't you agree?" Lute said with Knoll wanting to say no.

"Do what you like." Knoll said submissively though he didn't like the sound off that as he readily cast an eclipse spell to appear behind Lute.

"... That was close. You were trying to trick me, huh? That's dirty pool." Lute whine as Knoll smirked as she sent an EnFire spell at knoll which he side stepped and attacked hitting her leg but not directly.

"... What I'm saying is..." Knoll tried to explain as Lute began to leave.

"Not safe for me here. I must retreat... for now." Lute muttered as she galloped away on her horse.

"...Crazy woman." Knoll muttered leaving to finish his book.


	3. Chapter 3

Realizing that his day was complete early he pondered why. He'd finally finished reading his book and was also done with another called history of the Tomes.

"What kept me occupied all the time to the point of where I wouldn't end my day till sun set?" Knoll question as he was eyed funnily by a dragon.

He'd been sending time with the dragon girl of the group with the to conversing about their backgrounds and specialties but whenever he went on towards pondering out loud to himself he always received a weird stare, so unlike him.

Why was it because of her? The crazy woman plagued his life since he me her but strangely she became apart of it. He needed her in it, her endless chaos to be apart of his collective, organized life.

It was as if you were always in constant pain never knowing how relief felt but touching it and now you needed it to go along with your pain to make you feel complete. He was stripped of part of his life with out her.

And there she stood face him, but no anger was on her face but rather sorrow.

"…" She looked down as she didn't face him which didn't normally fit her active and high spirited attitude.

"Lute…" Knoll began ready to speak but part of him choked up seeing her face and part of him was cut off.

"Knoll I'm sorry." Lute said catching the Druid completely off guard.

Knoll was prepared for a fight, a call out, even a lesson on why she was superior but never an apology.

"Gotten over yourself, have you?" Knoll asked not fully convinced she met some logical realization at her previous actions.

"No, but I've been watching you, and I've noticed something when you

fight. Suffice it to say that I am not convinced that there's no one better than me." Lute said indifferently sending Knoll slightly on guard.

"I... see..." Knoll replied wanting to hear what she was saying before actually responding.

"I must have miscalculated your abilities at first. I don't know why I

thought you could have been better. Anyway, I'm sorry that I overestimated your skills. Well, if you'll excuse me." Lute said cockily sending chills down Knolls spine.

"You know, I think you may have missed the point." Knoll began ready to explain something to her along the lines of a lesson.

"..."

"What seems to be the problem?" Knoll asked at her quietness.

"... No, nothing. See you..." Lute said cheerfully.

"... Oh, hold on. Lute." Knoll said stopping her as she was ready to lead her mane to gallop away.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly and delightful.

"Why don't you stay and chat for a moment? Now that I'm not a threat to you, we can relax and talk. If you don't mind, of course..." Knoll asked smiling.

Not sure why he was smiling but taking it as a sign that he knew she was stronger and was looking up to her she replied. "Hm... All right. As long as we're in agreement about who's superior around here."

"That fine with me." Knoll muttered lowly smiling while whispering his name as he began to talk to her about various topics.

A/N: Cheesy I know but I tried to stay as close to the support as I could along with adding my own parts. I'm going to make an original epilogue probably today or tomorrow night but this only to roughly ten-20 minutes so it'd probably be today.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:_ I was supposed to post this a long time ago but was wrapped up and busy. Luckily I'm going to go back and fix my other chapter and put in some "added" content. I appreciate those who read this story. And I pride this fic of being the first Lute & Knoll fic even if their relationship isn't the most compatible. This isn't my longest work or my best but the original reason I wrote this was to have this as a support conversation turned fic. They never had an ending so I made my own to go along with the feel of the story. Sorry if I wrote it as if it "Jumped The Shark" meaning that I sold out the story to appeal to the masses._**

**Epilogue**

In the end Knoll returned to Grado but not alone.

The Lone Druid took the Mage Knight Lute under his wings as a close friend and apprentice; as their relationship developed further.

No one besides them currently knows the nature of their relations but its certain to have some effect on Grado's future.

Knoll became more open to casual conversations still not a talkitive person, he did at the order of Frantz and Lute learn to show signs of life when spoken to.

Lute on the other hand had tuned down her over activeness of always feeling challanged by someone by order of Frantz and Knoll. She'll still pick fights if she finds you to be a threat; but she gives you more of a chance to talk out a deal.

Its been three months in since the origanal group disbanded with Knoll being promoted by some unknown group and Lute being invited there.

They live together in the Royal Castle of Grado with Knoll currently the lead Druid and Lute beginning new studies as a newly christened Shaman who utilizes both Anime and Dark Magic; while she continues to cause problems for Knoll who readily embraces her chaos.


End file.
